


Mickey.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [4]
Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Eugene milkovich, F/M, M/M, iggy milkovich mentioned, shameless us, svetlana milkovich mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gives Ian a very shocking but good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this part of a guns n' roses lyric helped me think about the departure of svetlana in mickey love life thing...
> 
> "I tried so hard just to get through to you  
> But your head's so far  
> from the realness of truth  
> Was it just a come on in the dark  
> Wasn't meant to last long  
> I think you've worn your welcome honey  
> I'll just see you along as I sing you this song."

Was a warm morning in Milkovich house, where everybody was just waking up after hear somebody knocking on the door at 9am... Eventually Svetlana is who goes and open the door just to receive some sort of letter from postman

Postman: "Have a good day miss."

Svetlana: "Whatever"... she reply as she close the front door.

She walks to the kitchen in where she see Mickey coming out from his room...

Svetlana: "Good morning." She say eventually.

Mickey: "Morning", "who was that?".

Svetlana: "Postman", "he left a letter for you, here".

Mickey while grabbing a beer and trying to wake up grab the package with his hands and give a little sneak peek, as he heard Svetlana talking to him but he only reply with a "Hmm?".

Svetlana: "How is orange boy?"

Mickey: "He's ok, he is sleeping."

Svetlana: "Well. better go with him, give him the good news". "I'm gonna feed baby." Svetlana say while she looks with bewitching eyes

Mickey: "Whatever"

Mickey goes to his room where Ian still sleeps, "Yo, Mumbles", He heard Ian mumbling.. "Wake up Cinderella, gotta good news for us" Mickey says as he slap Ian cheeks, "Yo, Sleeping Beauty" Mickey calls Ian with the now open letter in hand as he sit on their bed..

"What's up?, What time it is?" Ian say as he wakes up.

"Gotta good news for us, man" Mickey replies... "Remember you told me to do some DNA test, to know if Eugene was really mine?" Mickey say.

Ian: "Yes, I remember"

"Well, looks like that definitive is a Milkovich" Mickey say while reading the papers on hand.

Ian now wide awake looks at the paper with eyes wide focused and then looks at mickey "What?" he reply.

"Yeah, look here", while Mickey point with his finger at a section on the paper, "It's a Milkovich, but definitive not mine" Mickey say with a happy look in the face as he looks at Ian.

"That makes you a brother or maybe uncle" Ian say. "Yeah, I guess" Mickey reply.

"You know what that means?" Ian reply with that happy but mischievous look, "You can ask Svetlana for divorce"

Mickey looks back at Ian only replying with a "Yup" and smiling after.

They hear a knock in the door.. "Yeah?" Mickey ask as they see Svetlana walking in with an apologetic face, "I believe this belongs to you now" Giving her ring to Ian... Ian looking at mickey for a second with surprise in his face and just to turning back into serious looking at Svetlana "Okay" He reply.

"Just want you to know that I'm sorry for all the problems" Svetlana say to Ian.

"Is not me who you owe an apology, now looking at Mickey, "except if you are talking about the countless threats and the claw hammer thing" Ian reply, "sorry for that too" Svetlana reply, leaving Mickey without words.

As she goes locking the door behind her, Mickey get out of bed just to open the door and run back to her while Ian tells him to stop, Mickey doesn't listen and go leaving a sightly pissed off Ian who's still in bed.

"Svetlana wait" say Mickey. "I'm moving out with baby and Mika, she haves a house, I will live with her so comeback with orange boy" Svetlana say and Mickey does what she told.

"What?" Mickey say as he walks back to his room when he see an angry Ian.

"Just... Nothing, forget it" Ian reply while looking at the sheets of their bed.

"I wont run after her if that is what you are worried about" Mickey say... Ian sighs, "Look, Ian I love you and you know that, I will never let you go again, I already commited that mistake once, wont do it again, I'm not that stupid" Mickey say while grabbing Ian chin as Ian gives Mickey a wide happy smile seconds before they give a short but slow sweet kiss.

"So who is the father?" Ian ask 

"Huh?" Mickey reply... "You said he was a Milkovich so, who is the father?" Ian reply making Mickey remember.

"Well, sure is Terry since he knew her" Mickey say while checking more details in the paper that now is in Ian hands... Slowly checking with his finger Mickey finds the father and he remember something one of his brothers told to lip in his wedding day that made Mickey remember and now it has sense... After a short view Mickey blurts "I'm going to kill him" 

As mickey go out of the room kicking the door with his bare feet searching for his older brother, Ian check the results of paternity and it say:

"Iggy Milkovich."


End file.
